Double Life
by HeteroChromium
Summary: What if the Blitzkrieg Boys were also spies and assassins? What would happen to them on their crazy and not-so-legal adventures? Well then, click the button to read and find out.
1. Fear and a New Assignment

**Hey, Latios963 here! Kind of nervous about how this will turn out. I hope you enjoy it!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade.**

* * *

><p>"I hate you," an enraged voice said. The statement was easily heard in the silence that overcame the heavily damaged house. "I really, <em>really <em>hate you."

The house, a mere vapour of what it had once been, stood on the top of the hill. Once, it had stood tall with such elegance and pride, now it was dilapidated and lonely. Three Russians stood before the mess of wood, glass and metal.

The violet-haired sixteen-year-old was glaring at his two companions. "I mean, really hate. Hitler-hated-the-Jews kind of hate."

Tiny drops of rain were drizzling down on them. The sky was dark and gloomy and there was soon to be a howling wind. A storm was brewing.

"I told you to have a plan," the teenager sneered. "But _no_, you just charged ahead without thinking."

The two others stood quietly by his side, accessing the situation but they always came to the same conclusion. They were as good as dead.

"I'm telling you," Bryan snarled, "When we make it out of here, you had better start running. That's _if _we make it out alive."

The door creaked before giving in and it fell to the ground. Wood splinters could be found everywhere. The distant howl of a wolf could be heard.

"And this is why you should have listened to me," Bryan spat.

"Okay look, I'm sorry," His friend and the reason they were in this predicament, Tala, snapped back. The last teen, Spencer, sighed, hoping that Kai would never find out about this, even though that was just wishful thinking.

Perhaps an explanation would be quite appropriate right now. In the beyblading world, they -Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer- were known as the cold-hearted Blitzkrieg Boys. However, when they weren't blading, they were fearsome spies and agents. It was summer and they were spending the holiday at Kai's mansion in London. A few days ago, Kai had left to attend to some business matters. Then, they had been attacked by some hired assassins. The reason why Bryan was so angry at Tala was because Tala, being a little too trigger-happy, had rushed ahead without any sort of plan in his head to try and fend off the attackers. Although the assassins failed in killing them, they had totally and utterly destroyed the mansion. Even if the assassins hadn't killed them, they would still be dead. Kai would make sure of that. _Did they do it to kill us or to destroy Kai's house? _Tala asked himself. _Maybe they knew that Kai would kill us himself anyway._

"Perhaps we should try to run away? You know, get out of the country," Tala suggested lamely, hoping not to meet his end by someone he called his best friend. If books were right, normal best friends didn't murder each other. But then again, since when was the Blitzkrieg Boys _normal_? Psychotic maybe, but definitely not normal.

"No, you know Kai would be able to track us down easily," Spencer pointed out.

Bryan shook his head, growling, "All I can say is, Tala you're taking the blame."

You might wonder why three top spies were so afraid of one thirteen-year-old spy. If you looked at the numbers, you would think that _Kai _was the one who should be afraid of the three Russians. Firstly, they were older – Tala and Bryan were sixteen and Spencer was eighteen – and secondly, there were two more people. But then again, Kai was no ordinary thirteen-year-old Russian. He was also a ruthless assassin, top beyblader, heir to Hiwatari Enterprises which owned of most of the world's largest companies and had a powerful motive to kill them. Yep, he was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"When was he coming back again?" Tala asked.

"A few hours from now," Spencer said gloomily.

"Maybe," Bryan started. "We could hack into his bank account and use it to buy another house that looks exactly like this one for him."

Tala gave him an incredulous look. "Are you born stupid or did you have to get a diploma for your idiocy? Wouldn't Kai notice like, one million dollars gone from his bank account?"

"The guy's so rich he probably wouldn't notice," Bryan argued.

"Well, have you thought about this? How are we going to replace every single thing in that house? A lot of them are probably a one-of-a-kind item. Another thing is, how are we going to do it in less than a few hours time? And how in the world are we going to find a guy who could build a house that looks exactly like this one?" Tala challenged.

Bryan didn't respond to that. Together, the trio sat on the wet, soggy ground. Each looked over the mess they had created in dismay, trying to think up successful ways to fix what they had done.

"Maybe…" Spencer started before someone whom they had been dreading to hear cut him short.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?" Kai was livid. His mouth was set in a firm line and his crimson eyes were narrowed. He crossed his arms in the usual Kai-Hiwatari pose, except this time it wasn't in a cool, aloof demeanour.

The three soon-to-be-dead spies jumped to their feet. "Well…well…well…" Bryan stuttered before pushing Spencer in front of him to act as his shield.

"It's his fault!" Spencer yelled, pushing the blame to Tala.

"It's not exactly my fault…" Tala said.

"No! It is! Don't deny it!" Bryan screeched at him.

"It isn't!" Tala insisted.

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Shut up!" Kai bellowed. He glared fiercely at his three teammates. "Somebody just tell! And I don't care whose fault it is because you're all dead meat!"

"Well, you see, it was like this…" Spencer recounted the tale.

* * *

><p><em><span>A few hours ago<span>_

_Tala yawned as he lay down on the couch, flitting through the thousands of channels on the large television screen in one of the many entertainment rooms in the mansion._

_Spencer entered the room, asking, "Where's Bryan?"_

_Tala shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Probably asleep somewhere. Let's go find him and give him a wake-up call."_

_With that, the team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys dragged the blond giant around the house, looking for the aggressive blader. They found him in one of Kai's weapons room. He was drooling at the sight of all those maces, swords, daggers, crossbows, etc._

"_Hey guys, look at this!" Bryan cried out to them. He was pointing to one particularly spiky mace. "I am sooo persuading him to give me this." _

"_Good for you," Tala told him._

"_But obviously not for anyone else," Spencer muttered, remembering what happened the last Christmas when someone had given Bryan a nunchakus. Seriously, where would you get one? And besides, who would give one to _Bryan, _of all people?_

_Suddenly, there was the sound of a gunshot. Sensing the piece of deadly equipment that he loved to use heading straight at them, Tala tackled Bryan to the ground. The bullet missed Bryan's head by a few inches and lodged itself on the steel wall behind them. Spencer grabbed a sword from the rack and turned to face the window where the bullet was shot from. Tala snatched two guns from the table and let off a few shots out of the window. It seemed none of them had hit its intended target, whatever the target was._

_Three shadowy figures jumped through the hole in the window and ran down the hall. Tala was about to sprint after them but Bryan held him back, hissing, "Wait! We need a real plan!"_

_Tala paid him no heed as he shoved his way out of the room and raced down the corridor. Gunshots and the waving sound of swords could be heard. Spencer sighed and ran to help his impulsive captain. Bryan hesitated before shaking his head, taking a gun and chasing after the two._

_He quickly found them in the main living room, destroying the place to pieces. Bryan shot one of the assassins but the assassin dodged in time for the bullet to miss. Swords clashed as Spencer and another assassin fought. It carried on for a long while before the assassins just turned around and fled. _

_At first, the boys were triumphant yet suspicious at the same time. However, that was before they looked at their surroundings. Then, all thoughts were gone except one: We're dead._

* * *

><p>After recounting his tale, Spencer shrank back from the ferocity of Kai's glare. "So," he said, his voice laced with venom. Tala flinched as he braced himself from a rather long and loud yelling from Kai. Fortunately for three-quarters of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai's cell-phone rang at that precise moment. Kai glared at them before answering it. <em>Saved by the ring, <em>Tala heaved a sigh of relief.

After a while, Kai hung up and announced, "That was Adam. We've got a new assignment."

Tala jumped up eagerly. Kai was back to his normal self, which was a good thing. "Alright then, let's go!"

Bryan pulled him back. "And where do you think you're going? For your information, we have no car, we have no gadgets and we don't even know what this assignment is about. How would we go about doing it?"

Tala flushed the colour of his hair. Kai smirked, enjoying his best friend's discomfort. "Well, I have a car right here and there're a few weapons inside. I'll explain on the way there."

"So," Tala began, "Where's the place and how long are we going to take to get there 'cause I'm driving."

"Manchester, it'll take about three hours and NO WAY," Kai said without skipping a beat. "Spencer will drive."

"But why do you get to drive?" Tala whined. "_I'm _the team captain."

"Yeah, well this is _my _car," Kai said, unmoved.

"How about me?" Bryan demanded. "I wouldn't mind driving."

The others turned to stare at him.

"What? I'm a wonderful driver," he protested.

"Yeah," Kai said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Such a wonderful driver that managed to trash five cars in three months. I, however, do _not _want my car turn into a bunch of scrap metal."

Bryan glowered at him and everyone got into the car, Kai handing the map to Spencer while sitting in the front seat.

"So, what assignment does Adam has for us this time?" Spencer asked.

The Adam they were talking about happened to be Adam Whitley, son of a famous and successful businessman who also had ties with Kai's family. Adam was an intelligent seventeen-year-old who had a ferocious temper and who knew just about everyone in the world of espionage. He often would get calls and deals from people and would get someone suitable to do the job. For example, if some rich owner of a company wanted a spy to infiltrate his rival company's office and steal information about them, Adam would link them up to well-known agents. Of course, the money was split 75% to the agents if they were in a group and 50% to agents who worked alone.

"Some wacko rich guy wants us to steal this painting called the _Comrades of Happiness _for his secret art gallery. The painting is currently hung in the Manchester Museum of Art."

Bryan scrunched up his nose. "_Comrades of Happiness_? What sort of painting is that?"

"Don't know," Kai said. "That's why the guy's a wacko." He checked his watch and continued, "It'll be a long drive and you guys must be worn out from fighting the attackers and from worrying about what I'd do to you when I found out."

"You got that right," Tala said, sinking low into his seat.

"Yeah, so get some sleep. Except you Spencer, of course. Sorry, I know you're tired but I don't trust those two to take proper care of my car and its occupants." Kai said.

"Hey!" Tala protested. Bryan had already fallen asleep so it would be a more peaceful ride than normal.

"Yeah, yeah," Kai sighed, closing his eyes.

"Don't you fall asleep too!" Tala yelled at Kai.

Kai opened one eye and gave Tala an irritated look. He groped around and found a tissue paper box. "You know what?" He asked and tossed it. It hit Tala on the head. "Shut up, Ivanov."

**Now, that's it for chapter one. Please review. **

**By the way, the _Comrades of Happiness _thing might not exist. I made it up. I also made up the Manchester Museum of Art because I was too lazy to check whether it was real or not. Sorry!**

**Some parts are from the story 'Darkened Night' by ****ForeverFalling86**** and I hope you will read it. It is absolutely amazing!**

**Latios963**


	2. Up Late and the Would Be Stolen Painting

**Hey, Latios963 here! So, here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade and sadly never will.**

It was 11pm when they reached Manchester. But they took an hour and five minutes finding a hotel to stay in. And then, there was a problem of how to wake Bryan and Tala – who had been drugged by Kai because he was too noisy – up.

"Maybe we should just leave them here and get some sleep. Their out like a light," Kai growled, frustrated.

"We can't just leave them in the car," Spencer protested. "They'll suffocate to death."

"Then let them suffocate," Kai said. When he had been awoken by Tala forty-five minutes into the ride, he couldn't get back to sleep. So it was understandable that he was feeling none to merciful.

"No," Spencer said firmly. "Let's have one more go."

"We've been 'having one more go' for the past fifty-five minutes and counting," Kai reminded. Then, a look of realisation lit up in his crimson eyes. He smacked his forehead on the roof of the car. "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Wait right here!"

He opened the car boot. Spencer peeked into it and his jaw dropped. Inside was laden was guns, ammo, daggers, needles, explosives and a lot of little bottles containing who-knows-what kinds of deadly poison.

Kai picked up one of the bottles and two needles. He dipped the needle into the bottle and waited for three seconds before removing it. He did the same to the other needle. Placing the bottle back in its original position, he was about to poke the needle into Tala's arm before Spencer stopped him.

Kai rolled his eyes, as if he knew what Spencer was thinking, which, of course, he did. "Don't worry, these little things aren't harmful. They're called Kylonkeptics. They'll just wake these two sleeping pigs wake up."

He then jabbed the needle into Tala's arm and did the same to Bryan. They immediately awoke with a start.

Spencer turned to Kai. "And only _now_ you realise this? It could've saved us a whole lot of trouble and time!"

Bryan, dazed, asked them, "Hey guys? Where are we?"

Spencer sighed. "A hotel in Manchester. Now, get out so we can get to the room and sleep."

Tala sat straight up. "I'm not tired!"

"Yeah, so aren't I!" Bryan agreed.

"Good," Kai said. "Then you both are on bug-checking duty."

The two said teens groaned out loud. When I say 'bug-checking', I don't mean your normal creepy crawlies. I mean tiny spy cameras or listening devices. Bug-checking was really difficult. I mean, can you imagine scouring the entire room to look for cameras the size of ants?

"But why?" Tala whined as they made their way to the room. "_I'm _the team captain."

"_We _were the ones who didn't leave you to die of lack of oxygen in the car, though Kai badly wanted to. And besides, _you're_ not tired," Spencer pointed out as he unlocked the room door.

Kai staggered into the room and immediately sprawled on top of one of the beds. Spencer lay on the other one and the oldest and youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys slept on, unperturbed by the loud groans and swearing from the other two as they were submitted to their torture.

It was five in the morning when Kai's internal clock screamed at him to wake up. He groaned. Somehow, he really _should _find a way to adjust his internal clock. It had been messed up because of all the early he had to wake up in the mornings when he was on the Bladebreakers so that he could wake them all up for training. Using buckets of ice cold water or his infamous Kylonkeptics, of course. Although, no one, expect Spencer now, knew of this trick.

He sat up to see Tala and Bryan collapsed on the floor. Spencer was still snoring loudly on the other bed. Kai went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished, the other occupants in the room were still asleep.

Kai sighed. Waking the Blitzkrieg Boys when they were in this state was like dragging Tyson away from an all-you-can-eat buffet table. In other words: impossible. Well, seemingly impossible to others. But Kai, having known the three Russians for most of his life, knew exactly how to do it.

He took a rolled up newspaper from his bag and a needle filled with Kylonkeptics. He took aim and whacked Tala and Bryan on the head with the newspaper. Both of them immediately woke up with a yelp. He then turned to Spencer, sighing. He really didn't want to waste another needle of his Kylonkeptics. He inserted the needle into Spencer's side, silently counting. _3…2…1! _Spencer sat up so fast Kai barely had the time to retreat before he turned into a sandwich.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked blearily.

"Get up and changed. We have to check out the painting at the museum right now if we want a head start on the assignment," Kai told him.

So, it was with this statement that prodded the other three members of the group to take a shower and have their breakfast. This process took three hours because of the fight that ensued just because Tala and Bryan wanted to be the first to take the shower. It had only been stopped by Spencer who 'didn't want the room service people to find two dead bodies on the floor and call the police resulting in trouble for him and Kai'.

"I'm not driving this time," Spencer quickly said answering the look on Kai's face. Him, Bryan and Tala were standing outside the door of the driver's seat. Kai was already seated in the front.

Tala and Bryan turned to look at Kai pleadingly. Kai glared at them before giving in. "Fine. Tala, you're driving."

Tala gave a whoop of delight and Bryan smirked. Even though he himself wouldn't drive, at least it was someone who was a fun driver.

"But," Kai started. Tala frowned. "You have to be careful and don't damage the car. It's brand new and I don't want to see any scratches on it, you hear me? Because, if I do, so help you, I will rip your throat apart and use your dead body as a test subject for my acids…" And this was the beginning of a very long lecture – well, more like threat – that lasted forty-five minutes long. Kai's infamous death-glares were being thrown at unrelentingly at Tala as the phoenix spoke. Bryan sank into his seat. In his case, Kai's threats were falling on deaf ears. However, the read-haired captain hung onto every word, hoping not to miss something in case he did something wrong and got murdered by his 'best friend'.

Finally, they were off. If it was someone else, they might have been whining because of all the delays. But no complaints could be heard. The Blitzkrieg Boys were already used to it. It took twenty minutes to reach the museum which was surprisingly open that early in the morning. The boys had already agreed on a cover story they were going to tell in case anyone might ask them why four young seemingly uncaring teens were at an art museum and not an arcade.

They had already disguised themselves and would claim to be brothers from America on vacation in the UK and their parents, being art-lovers, had forced them to look at all the art museums there. For today, out in public, they would be the normal Nelson brothers.

The Russians had already dyed their hair black and put on forest-green contact lenses. These contact lenses weren't actually lenses, though. They were like high-tech cameras that could zoom in on anything, locate the easiest escape routes and look out for and store tiny bits of information.

Kai, Tala, Bryan and Spencer walked out and into the museum, subtly searching for the piece they needed to complete the job. Once they found it, Kai, Tala and Bryan turned to look at the three opposite walls, looking out for security cameras and such. Spencer studied the wall on which the painting was hung from.

Once they were done, they casually walked out of the room and did the same thing in the next so as not to raise alarm in case some detective from the police the museum was going to call after the piece was stolen thought that it was suspicious that they only did it to the room where the painting was hung.

It was lunchtime by the time the four spies – in this case, thieves – were done. They headed back to the hotel and ordered lunch from room service. Once the food arrived, the four was seated in a circle on the floor, pieces of blank paper in the middle.

Tala grinned wolfishly as Bryan said, "Come on now, we have a heist to plan."

**And that's it for chapter two! Don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**I also want to specially thank Indigo Oblivion who was my first reviewer. Your review was so encouraging! However, I cannot take credit for the 'Hitler-hated-the Jews' line. That belongs to ForeverFalling86.**

**Latios963 out.**


	3. Fire and an Enraged Phoenix

**So sorry for the late update. Well, maybe to you it might not be late but to me, it is. It's just that I've been hooked up on the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh' and I was catching up on some of the episodes so I didn't have to time to update so much. **

**Sorry but I must warn you, don't expect an update so soon. School will be starting soon and I will be quite busy. I'll probably only have time for updating during the weekends. Don't worry though; I will still at least try my best to check my email daily so if you want to PM me, go ahead. Just, don't expect a reply so soon.**

**Indigo Oblivion: The Blitzkrieg Boys aren't really good or bad. They're just doing job assignments that come their way. But they don't normally use their spy skills to help themselves.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter meets your expectations. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**With Kai and Tala**

"Alright, time to get into action," Kai said. Tala grinned and nodded.

Now, you might be wondering why Kai was acting so 'leaderly'. Well, in actual fact, whenever it was related to anything with them being spies, Kai was the leader. He was, although the youngest, the most experienced. His parents and grandfather had him specially trained to assassinate and spy like a pro. That was where he had gone after the Black Dranzer incident at the Abbey. Aside from being an excellent agent, he was also a master manipulator and a top interrogator.

Currently, the two said teens were in the room next to the one where the painting _Comrades of Happiness _was hanging in. They were waiting for the call Spencer and Bryan was suppose to put through. Speaking of the two…

**With Spencer and Bryan**

The two oldest Blitzkrieg Boys were in fact in the Museum's security centre. Bryan was on the lookout for any guards while Spencer hacked the main computer. Although a little hard to believe, Seaborg's wielder was actually the tech expert of the group. After capturing the current pictures on the security camera, he did some sort of computer wizardry and the monitors were only showing the pictures. So, in other words, he made the cameras freeze.

He nodded at Bryan who spoke into his earpiece, "Alright, Kai. We're done here. The plan's good to go."

"Excellent," came the reply.

Stage one had been completed. Time for stage two.

**With Kai and Tala**

Once Kai turned off the earpiece, he gave Tala a nod. Tala smirked as Kai looked around the room. Seeing no one, he quickly took out a _very _large match box and set the room on fire. Once it was done, he and Tala ran to the room with the painting. It was deserted. Kai kept look-out while Tala swiped the painting off its hook and hid it in his bag. Then, the two made a dash outside.

There weren't many people in the building which was why Kai decided to a fire. Exactly _why _he'd want to set it on fire, however, is the question you should be asking yourselves.

Kai ran out the building grinned to himself as he made a beeline for the museum entrance. Tala had gone the other way to hide the stolen painting. _This is going to be fun, _he thought.

The flames were growing at an abnormally fast rate, yet they weren't very harmful. Black fumes of smoke billowed like clouds of mushroom. You see, they were artificial flames, created by Kai when he was younger and had been experimenting in the lab of his mansion. He remembered mixing a few random chemicals together and accidently spilling it all over the floor, creating a fire. The fire had emitted smoke and was warm but not at all hot. That had been before his parents died and he had been placed in the Abbey.

Putting on a mask of utter terror, he rushed to a fireman who was trying to extinguish the flames. "Please, mister," Kai squeaked, putting his talent for mimicry to good use. Right now, he was basing his performance on the reaction Kenny would have the moment he sees Tala and Bryan. "M-my b-brothers a-a-are still in-inside the b-b-building! P-please HELP!"

The fireman bent down and patted him on the shoulder, "It's alright. We'll do our best to get them out. Don't worry." Then, he confidently ran into the building.

You might be wondering why Kai did that. Well, actually, Tala had run over to a window and tossed the picture out. Spencer, who was waiting under the window, easily caught the painting and placed it in a secret compartment of the car and drove off. Bryan was inside the museum waiting for Tala to make it to Kai first.

Tala then ran out to the waiting Kai. They pretended that they were so relieved to see that each other was still alive. They stood by one side, a fake look of anxiety on their faces, hoping that their 'brother' would 'make it'. They really had all the firemen fooled. While on the outside, tears seemingly swelled up in their eyes but they were laughing their guts out on the inside.

Bryan waited a while longer, not at all fearing the flickering flames that threatened to envelope him. He didn't know the flames were just like an illusion. And besides, even though fire wasn't his element, it was Kai's and Bryan was certain that no matter how much the guy wanted to scorch his butt into oblivion, the slate-haired teen wouldn't let the fire hurt Bryan. No, he had other methods of torture waiting for Bryan.

The smoke didn't really get to Bryan either. You might think that was due to all the harsh trainings Boris had given him, Tala, Kai and Spencer at the Abbey, right? Well, maybe, but it was most likely because of the oxygen mask he had over his face. A few minutes later, he figured his two friends had had enough fun and started running to the entrance, taking his oxygen mask off once reaching the doors.

Soon he was out and could see the 'relieved' looks his Kai and Tala were giving him. He pretended to stagger and collapse into Tala's arms. He heard their yells of 'Joey! Are you alright?' He mentally frowned. He thought told them he wanted his alias to be Barnett. He already protested against the name Joey. I mean, seriously. Joey? As in the young of a kangaroo? They were _so _dead after this.

He faked struggling to wake up and he heard the screech of car wheels and someone running towards them. Then he heard Spencer loud and over-exaggerated cry of "Joey! Wake up! You're safe now!" Under his breath, Spencer whispered to them, "The painting's been delivered to the hotel. Let's get out of here."

Although he didn't see it, he could imagine Tala pouting. He waited for a few more seconds before opening his eyes. He heard gasps of relief and he stood up, acting a little injured.

"I'm fine," he told them. Spencer ushered them to the car. Once they were seated inside, he stepped on the pedal and drove off.

Bryan turned to Kai and Tala and said angrily. "I thought I said my name was supposed to be –"

Spencer cut in. Although others only heard calmness in his voice, the Blitzkrieg Boys had been around the blond giant long enough to tell that he was not pleased. "What did you do for, Kai?"

Kai shrugged. "Come on!" he protested. "No one was really going to get hurt! The fire's fake."

Bryan coughed and spluttered in anger. "Fake? Why didn't you tell me that?"

Tala gave him a hard nudge in the ribs and cast the violet-haired Russian a glare, tilting his head towards Spencer. Bryan responded with a glare of his own that seem to say _'You're dead-meat'_.

"Okay, but why did you do it, anyway?" Spencer asked.

"It's logical, isn't it? No one is ever going to suspect the 'Nelson brothers' of ever being involved in the fire or the heist. They'd think that the same person who stole the ridiculously, idiotically, moronically, stupid painting would be the same one who set the fire. By putting up that show, no one would think that anyone of us would light the flames because it would harm the other two 'brothers' in the building. So, if they didn't think we lit the fire, then they wouldn't think we stole the painting. Simple logic," Kai answered.

Tala placed his hand on his forehead, his brain trying to take that all in. Fifteen minutes later, he was _still _having trouble understanding that so-called 'simple' logic. And to think that Kai did all that thinking in less than two minutes.

But it was good of him to think about their aliases becoming suspects. It made the job a lot cleaner. Being a master strategist and an expert of logic, it was Kai who thought of how to blindfold the security cameras. Truth be told, Tala was pretty certain that neither him, Bryan nor Spencer would've ever bothered to try and erase their tracks.

In actual fact, Kai was the newest member on the team. He worked differently from the others. Before Kai joined the team, the other three had been arrested seven times already because of not caring enough to clean up all the evidence. _And I suppose it does help, _Tala mused, _to have lots of money to your name. _It was true. Both Kai's parents and his family from both sides were wealthy and influential people in the financial, political and espionage world. That meant that Kai would normally get off the hook when arrested. That's _if _he got arrested. But the thing is, he was just so good at covering his tracks that he had never been called to the police station. Not at least _once_. That was a record for any spy.

After a while, they reached the drop-off point which was a lake. The client's instructions had been clear, though not so conventional. Then again, we've already established that this guy's a weirdo, so, of course, it wouldn't be so normal. They slipped the painting into the water-proof case hidden in the hollow trunk of a nearby tree and tossed it into the lake.

Kai then picked up his phone and informed Adam that they were done with the assignment.

"So, where to now?" Spencer asked once Kai finished his report to Adam.

Kai shrugged. "Well, I think we should head over to the nearest airport – the Manchester Airport. We can get over to Russia and stay in one of my mansions in Moscow, since _you guys_," he hissed out the last two words, throwing all three of them a death-glare, "Completely _destroyed _the one in London."

The three whom he was glaring at shifted uncomfortably. Unknown to Spencer and Kai, the other two were guilty of something else…

Bryan and Tala looked at each other before saying, "Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't, did you?" They asked again at the same time. They glanced at the dual-haired Russian glaring at them from the front seat and said, yet at the same time, "Should we tell?"

Kai growled, "Tell me what?"

Tala looked at Bryan, "If we tell, we're dead."

Bryan gulped at the murderously impatient 'if-you-don't-tell-me-I-shall-slip-poison-in-your-food-and-put-a-knife-through-your-heart' death-glare and answered, "If we _don't _tell, we're still dead."

Tala quivered at the expression on Kai's face. "I'll see you in the afterlife," he whispered to Bryan as he took a deep breath, hoping to be able to calm himself down before choking on said breath because he couldn't help but think of what Kai might do to the two of them if he found out.

"Kai…w-w-we…" Tala stuttered, only to have his mouth covered by Bryan.

"Don't stutter," he hissed at the captain. "Or it'll make him even madder." He turned to face Kai and open his own mouth. Unfortunately, his words were as much of a stutter as Tala's. "W-w-we…w-we…we…"

Tala shot the violet-haired blader a look that said 'yours-isn't-any-better'. Kai tapped his foot impatiently, forcing Bryan blurt out, "WeburntdownyourhouseinMoscow."

But it was everything Kai needed to hear to have the itching desire to reach for the dagger in his pocket and kill them all. "_What?" _he said in a soft tone. But it was not the type of soft like the gentle one. It was the soft as in the deadly, lethal 'you're-soon-going-to-die-and-wish-you-were-in-hell-once-I'm-through-with-you' type of soft that only Kai Hiwatari could pull off.

"We," Bryan tried to say again but his courage failed him at the last moment and he got tongue-tied.

"We burnt down your mansion in Moscow," Tala supplied him, instantly regretting it as Kai's I'm-going-to-kill-you gaze was switched from Bryan's direction to his.

"Okay," Kai said in his soft tone. "You not only wrecked my mansion in London, but you also _burnt _down the one in Moscow?" He paused as though trying to decide if two people could actually be stupid enough to do the things he said. Or maybe he was trying to remember why he had two idiotic morons as his teammates. Knowing Kai, it was probably both. He took a breath as though trying to quail his mounting rage. Apparently, it didn't work. "ARE YOU TWO CRAZY!" He screamed. Then he went on, "No, wait don't answer that. You two are the most moronic, idiotic, stupid, crazy, brainless, doltish, imbecilic, inane, ludicrous, mindless, nonsensical, obtuse, puerile, rash, senseless, stolid, stupefied, thick, thick-headed, unintelligent, unthinking, witless, barmy, batty, cracked, crazed, cuckoo, daft, delirious, demented, deranged, insane, lunatic, mad, maniacal, mental, moonstruck, nutty, mentally unsound, out of one's mind, psycho, round the bend, screw loose, unhinged…"

Tala, Bryan and Spencer (who was not included in the yelling and verbal abuse) jaws dropped and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Was Kai berating them or trying to drown them in a waterfall lager and more powerful than the Victoria Falls made of vocabulary words?

"…unzipped, wacky people ON THIS EARTH! Who am I kidding? You aren't even humans. No person would be as moronically insane as the TWO OF YOU!" Kai paused for a breath before continuing with his never-ending, dictionary-like rant. Soon, after the first three words, the three other occupants in the car were lost to a flood of words that spewed from the fourth's lips. Tala and Bryan gawked at the thirteen-year-old. What did his parents or those people that taught him how to be a spy do to him to make him able to use such large and powerful words? Kai wielded the English language like a lethal, deadly-sharp sword and his witty tongue soon had the three dumbfounded. They had known their friend was not an idiot, quite the opposite of that word, actually. Soon, Kai was yelling at them in Russian and even though it was their native tongue, they still were left in a daze. Even after he was done yelling at them, Kai was still glaring at them with his death-glare which was even worse than all the death-threats he had tossed at them previously, all the insults to their intelligence – if they even _had _some intelligence – and all the rants of them being mentally unsound put together.

Spencer cleared his throat nervously, "Alright, Kai, what should we do now?"

Kai, still glaring heatedly at the two teens in the backseat, said, "We could either head to my house in Sydney, Wales or Singapore. They're not as big as my mansions though I _don't _want any of them destroyed either."

Soon, Spencer stopped at a restaurant. The four ordered their dinner and Kai booked four plane tickets to Singapore and the quartet drove to the airport and got on the plane. Even then, Kai's anger did not simmer down resulting in Tala and Bryan spending the entire flight wide awake and on constant alert in case Kai tried to slip some form of nasty concoction into their drinks. Even when Kai dozed off, the two didn't even close their eyes to allow themselves a moment's rest.

Poor Tala and Bryan. But who asked them to burn down the oh-so-great Kai Hiwatari's house, anyway?

**Ok, end of another chapter. And the longest so far, I think. Anyway, if anyone wants me to make the Blitzkrieg Boys do something, like steal something, please PM me. If you want the other blading teams to eventually find out about their other life, please say so. And finally, if you want the boys to go to one particular place or country, please tell me. I'm open for suggestions.**

**Now, why not be good little readers and review.**

**Thank you! **

**Latios963**


	4. Going to Japan

**Hey! Another new chapter! And right now, it's Chinese New Year so I wish you all a Happy Chinese New Year and a prosperous Year of the Dragon! Now, I've finally decided what kind of real plot my story's going to have. But I'm still open for suggestions. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Approximately thirteen hours later, the plane landed in Changi Airport, one of the world's finest airports. Somehow, they managed to get through the customs without any problems what-so-ever since their carry-on backpacks were full of mini hand guns and knives. For Kai's case, it was mostly laden with bottles of virulent toxins, lethal poisons, deadly venom, syringes, needles; those kind of things. If you think that was a lot, you would never believe what was in the young teen's suitcase.<p>

"How are we supposed to get a taxi here?" Bryan growled, looking at the long line of people waiting at a taxi stand.

Kai stopped and froze at once. "WE? TAXI?" he spluttered. "I DON'T do taxies. Or cabs, either."

"Really?" Tala looked at his best friend with interest. "I didn't know that."

Spencer sighed. "Come on, Kai. How else are we supposed to get to your house anyways?"

"No. Way." Kai said firmly.

"I can't believe it," Bryan snickered. "The oh-so-great Kai Hiwatari is afraid of taking a taxi."

Kai glared. "If you must know," he said coolly, "once while trying to escape an enemy, when I got off from a taxi, my enemy quickly found me by using the same taxi I just used and almost cost me my life. And anyways, _every_ top spy knows that you should never take transport all alone with people whom you don't trust at the wheel."

"But you let Tala and Bryan drive your car and they're people you shouldn't trust at the wheel," Spencer pointed out.

"Point taken."

"Hey!" cried out the two insane drivers afore mentioned.

"Just speaking the truth," Spencer muttered.

It seemed that somehow or other, the three sixteen-year-olds have managed to do the impossible and still live to see another second. Soon, the four were seated at the back of a large and comfortable taxi and were on their way to the house.

"Finally here!" Bryan shouted. "Now we can really get a vacation!"

The house was not as big as Kai's other properties but it was certainly luxurious. The living room was wide and spacious and one could hear fish jumping in the pond. More importantly to beyblading fanatics, there was also an underground beyblading arena with many blading dishes for practice and training.

However, their happiness was not to be. The moment they stepped into the house, Kai's cell-phone rang.

Kai stared at the number displayed on the screen with utter disbelief before shouting, "He HAS to be kidding me!"

He picked it up and the tone in his voice clearly conveyed the angry scowl on his pale features. When he hung up, he looked ready to explode. "We're leaving," he hissed. "Adam's got us another assignment."

This statement was met with many 'What!'s, 'Why?'s and 'NOOOOOOOOO!'s that came from the always-over-dramatic Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov.

"We just got here! And we're supposed to be on vacation too!" Tala cried out, apoplectic with rage.

"And it's not just that," Kai said grimly. "It's in Japan. Right where all the blading teams that participated in this year's World Championships and the Justice 5 tournament are holding their reunion party."

Bryan swore and cursed words in Russian, English, Latin, French, Chinese and a lot of other languages that made people envious of the fact that the Blitzkrieg Boys didn't need a translator when they went to other countries because _they _were the translators. Tala and Spencer looked furious. After all, there was a reason they had 'politely' declined the invitation to the party.

"No way," Tala said. "Tell him to get someone else to do his crazy assignments. No, better yet, let _me _tell him that."

He grabbed the phone from Kai before the slate-haired teen had the chance to reply and dialled Adam's number.

"Adam!" Tala yelled into the phone.

"Yo, red-haired-Russian-freak. Tala, what's up?" came the voice of Adam Whitley.

"What's up," Tala hissed. "Is that we're refusing to take this assignment.

"Really?" Now Adam's tone was serious. "You know what happens when you do."

Tala's heart seemed to skip a beat. He had forgotten. He stole a glance at Kai before sighing, "Alright, alright, we'll take it."

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about," Adam's tone was back to being light-hearted but after years of training, Tala could detect a slight warning tone of it. "But next time, think about the consequences first before you start refusing me." With the press of a button. Adam severed the connection.

Kai guiltily slumped against the table, muttering, "Guess who's going to Japan?"

* * *

><p>Tyson smiled as the preparations for the reunion party that was to be held at the BBA Headquarters were running smoothly. He was currently with his fellow teammates Daichi, Kenny and Hilary. The other G-revolution teammates, Max and Ray, were with their respective teammates in their respective countries. They were to be arriving later that day along with the Majestics. The other beyblading teams including the BEGA team had already arrived and were now just relaxing at the lounge of the BBA HQ.<p>

_It's too bad Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys won't be coming_, Tyson thought sadly. Then again, he knew he shouldn't be so surprised. That team wasn't what one would call sociable. More like the complete opposite.

He walked into the lounge and greeted all the bladders there with a wave and a "Hey! What's up?".

"Surprise! Surprise!" came an all-too-familiar chirpy voice at the door.

"Max!" Tyson cried. "How are 'ya doing?"

"And what are we?" Michael, Max's teammate, gave an enraged shout. "Chopped liver?"

It was just then that Tyson noticed the other members of the PPB All Starz gathered at the entrance to the lounge. The others walked up to them and greeted just-arrived team, laughing and unaware that another team would be flying in soon.

* * *

><p>Back in Singapore, the Blitzkrieg Boys were lingering around the Departure Hall, waiting to board their first-class flight to Japan. Soon, they could be found on the plane heading for Tokyo, trying not to think of the other beyblading teams.<p>

The four were seated together in the centre row of the plane, with Kai and Tala paired up and Spencer and Bryan on the other side. The Falborg master was currently snoring his life away with Spencer was engrossed with the high-packed action movie that was currently showing.

Kai looked down at the floor and said quietly, "Thanks, Tala. For not refusing the assignment."

"It's okay," Tala said. "The consequences were too hard to bear, anyway."

For the rest of the flight there, Tala couldn't help but worry for his blue-haired friend. That phone call had obviously hit home and Kai was starting to have fitful nightmares again that seemed to force him to wake up at eerie hours of the morning. Tala could only watch as his best friend was tossing and turning in his seat.

_**Kai's dream**_

"_Where am I?" Kai whispered, frightened, even though the Abbey had taught him not to show any sort of fear. His surroundings were pitch-dark and Kai couldn't see anything. It was just yesterday that he had sneaked out at night to wield the Black Dranzer and burn down nearly half the Abbey. Yet this room didn't look like it was part of the Abbey._

_Suddenly, the lights were turned on and Kai could see that he was in a plain steel room with only one door. Hesitantly, the young Hiwatari walked over and opened the door to find two corridors leading away from each other. He looked left then right before deciding to go left… not realising that the events that were going to take place that night would change his life forever._

_The moment he stepped out of the room, lasers appeared on the metal walls and started shooting him. Whether it was out of instinct or the training at the Abbey, Kai never knew as he jumped to dodge and avoid being hit by the lasers. He jumped agilely on the lasers with so much skill that would put even Mystel to shame. The lasers aimed at him but hit each other anyway. Kai jumped down and started running away, unaware that he was being watched…_

_Behind a large screen, a man smiled creepily, reaching for his earpiece and speaking into it. "It seems that Hiwatari has passed the first test, rather well done too."_

_He could almost hear the pleased tone that laced the person on the other end's voice. "Good. Begin Test Two of the Initiation."_

Kai awoke with a start. He checked the time. Nearly two hours had passed. The other Blitzkrieg Boys were also fast asleep. Kai shivered. _Pull yourself together, Hiwatari_, he scolded himself. _That was all in the past._

But the real question is: Is the past really dead?

* * *

><p>Ray yawned as he walked into the HQ with his team, the White Tigers X. They had just arrived but Ray hadn't slept a wink on the plane because of Kevin's incessant whining that had kept him and the other members awake.<p>

"Ray!" Tyson ran at his friend and nearly knocked the Chinese off his feet.

"Tyson!" Ray cried back. "Stop stepping on my foot!"

"Oh," the World Champion at beyblading said sheepishly, removing the pressure of his foot.

"Much better," Ray sighed.

"Hello Tyson. How are you?" Mariah greeted the youngest Granger.

"Fine. Come on in. The Majestics have already arrived a few hours ago. Everyone's here."

"Everyone?" Ray asked dubiously. "Including certain Russian psychopaths?"

Tyson, missing the joking tone in his friend's voice, said, "They declined the invitation. Besides, they're not psychopaths."

"I was just kidding. Besides, when did you learn such a big word as 'declined', Tyson?"

Tyson stuck his nose in the air as he said indignantly, "I will have you know, Ray, that I am very smart and clever."

"Oh really?" Lee asked. "More like stuck-up."

The others excluding Tyson laughed. "Ray," Tyson whined. "Side with your teammate."

"I am, Tyson," Ray smirked.

"Okay then," Tyson said, flaring up. "Let's have a battle!"

* * *

><p>Bryan really didn't understand why they had to steal some more. And that's weird because he loved stealing things, especially important paperwork owned by a certain purple-haired freak whose name starts with a 'B' and whom used to owned an 'Abbey'. But this time, he wanted a break. <em>But what did Adam do to get Tala to agree so easily? <em>He wondered. There weren't a lot of things Tala wouldn't do but what made him stop and think? In his head, Bryan made a list of all the things Tala treasured. _Wolborg… beyblading… not going to the hospital…Kai, Spencer and I, _Bryan suddenly stopped. _What if Adam threatened to hurt us? That would certainly get Tala to back down. _Bryan couldn't help but wonder what they were getting into.

Soon, the plane touched down in the Land of the Rising Sun. After collecting their luggage, the now-refreshed team gathered together at the Arrival Hall.

"So," Spencer started. "Where do we go and what do we do? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get out of here."

Kai sighed. He looked extremely guilty. "BBA HQ… 3rd level…portrait of the first prime minister of Japan."

The three gasped. "You're not serious!" Bryan spluttered.

"I wish I wasn't," Kai said.

"No way am I stealing from the BBA!"

They turned to Tala. That was the rule of the Blitzkrieg Boys; if Kai was unsure, always turn to Tala. Tala pursed his lip before deciding, "We have no choice. Let's go."

Bryan and Spencer looked at each other while Kai only stared at the floor. The two then turned their worried glances at him. Kai had been acting really odd after that phone call. And he looked guilty. How could the great Kai Hiwatari, the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari, feel guilty of anything? He didn't even object about the taxi. In the taxi, he was staring out the window, lost in a whirlpool of memories.

_The corridor led Kai to a room with a large hi-tech computer and many monitors surrounding it. A door was on the other side of the room but it was electronically locked. Kai surveyed the computer before knowing exactly what to do. He got onto the chair in front of the computer and began typing away rapidly, his fingers becoming a blur as they danced over the keyboard – much like Kenny when he's hard at work at Dizzy. Soon, he had hacked into the mainframe and opened up the door._

_Just like the last time, a man was watching him from a screen, but this was a different. He had a French accent as he said, "Hiwatari has passed the second test. I'm quite impressed. No one has ever hacked into it with such fast speed."_

"_Excellent. Now for Test Three."_

It took minutes to reach their hotel but it seemed like eons to Tala, Bryan and Spencer as they continued to watch their friend. After arriving at the hotel and checking in, they planned ahead for the heist and Kai seemed to revert back to his normal, sarcastic state. However, Tala worried about how long the façade would last.

**There's another chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**Latios963**


	5. Change of Plans

**Hi! So sorry I haven't been updating as usual. But I had suddenly realized that Chapter 4 was actually supposed to come in later but I didn't want to delete that chapter and write another one so I was trying to do something to fix the damage done in chapter 5. I'm so sorry for that! :( **

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

><p><span>Change of Plans<span>

After a while, the whole incident with Adam blew off and Kai was really back to his usual sarcastic old self. Tala on the other hand was not feeling as well. Every time he opened his mouth to complain about how tedious something might be or how he really didn't want to steal from Mr Dickinson, who had been really kind to the Blitzkrieg Boys, visions of Adam swam before him like a fast flowing river.

It was third day of their stay in Japan yet they still hadn't done any planning. Every time they got together to decide on what to do, it usually ended with multiple scraps of note-book paper being violently thrown into the waste-paper basket. For once, the dynamic Blitzkrieg Boys were out of ideas on how to steal something. Or maybe it should be 'For once, the dynamic Blitzkrieg Boys were out of _desire_ to steal something'. That seemed much more accurate.

"This is nuts," Spencer muttered. "I've never felt this bored in my life."

"You said it," Bryan agreed. "And this boringness is annoying me."

"Well, _you're _annoying _me_," Kai said.

"Well look who's in a cheery mood," Bryan teased.

Kai feigned utter surprise. "My my, Bryan," he mocked, "I didn't know you even knew the meaning of sarcastic yet alone use it."

Bryan smirk quickly turned into a scowl before he continued his staring contest with the hotel wall. It seemed the wall was winning but Bryan apparently thought that if he put a lot of hate and anger in his stare (which would then make it a glare) then the wall would yield to his 'almighty' glare and disintegrate before him.

Another three days flew past in the same manner with lots of bickering and tiny squabbles and threats. Tala had half a mind to call Adam and tell him to give them another mission instead of this one but someone else had already beaten the red-haired blader to the phone. It was the sixth day and Kai couldn't take it anymore and rang up Adam. Adam might not listen to Tala, but since they were old friends, Kai figured he had a better chance of changing Adam's mind.

"Adam?"

"Yo, Kai, wait's up?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was wondering if we could have a different assignment."

"What? Did I just hear correctly? _The_ Kai Hiwatari wants a change of assignments? What's wrong? Don't tell me you're a chicken like your blade."

"I am NOT a chicken and Dranzer certainly isn't either," Kai said through gritted teeth. "It's just that it doesn't feel right stealing from someone who had done so much for us."

There was a silence on the other end before Adam finally spoke. "Alright then, if you feel so strongly about it. There's one job you can do. It's in England. In a place called Birmingham. There's a shopping mall there called the Bullring and a Goldsmiths shop there. You know the jewellery shop? Well, anyways, rumours are that there'll be a new shipment of a set of exclusive, one-of-a-kind rings. There's this business man who wants the set for his wife."

"So, we're going to steal it?"

"Bingo. I think that if you leave now and book the next flight to London, the set will arrive a day after you land in Birmingham. There's no direct route from Tokyo to Birmingham so you'll have to take a plane from Haneda Airport to Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris and then take another flight to Birmingham Airport. Anyways, there's your new assignment. And I'm _not _changing it. Good luck, old friend."

With that the heir to Whitley fortune hung up the phone. The next second, Kai found himself being surrounded by a red-headed captain, a violet-haired violent blader and a blond mammoth of a man. They bombarded him with so many questions that Kai though an _actual _bomb had exploded into a tidal wave of questions that threatened to drown him and let him die a _very _slow and painful death.

"SHUT UP!" Kai shouted, quieting the others down. He took a deep breath and said, "Change of plans, we've got a new assignment. Steal a new, unique set of rings for some lovey-dovey business man for his wife at the Goldsmiths store at the Bullring in Birmingham, UK."

"Piece of cake," Bryan muttered minutes later, slinging a dark green rucksack that contained all the belongings he had brought with him to Japan. His teammates stood by him as they exited the room and checked out of the hotel they had been staying at.

To Kai's utmost horror and dismay, they found a yellow taxi waiting outside the hotel for them. The other three tried their best to drag Kai to the taxi. Kai could really 'put his foot down' when he wants to. After all, one of the people trying to drag him along to the taxi _was _Spencer who was about thrice Kai's size.

Once the still-struggling Russian had been forcefully seated, Tala instructed the driver to 'put the pedal to the metal' and drive before the thirteen-year-old could escape from the 'chains' binding him – which was actually a seatbelt – and sprint away out of sight in a matter of _seconds_.

Soon, the Blitzkrieg Boys found themselves on a plane ride to Paris. Tala was seated next to Kai. Bryan and Spencer sat at the back, each minding their own business. However, much to Kai's chagrin, it was the exact opposite for him and Tala. The red-haired captain could not stop _talking_. It got pretty annoying after the first three seconds.

_When will this plane land? _Kai groaned as his best friend kept yapping at him. Everything from Beyblade techniques to what they might eat for dinner that night. That captain of his sure could not keep his mouth _shut_. And, as you know, Kai is not a very people person. He certainly did not have the patience to deal with the 'Chit-Chatting Captain' – as he had so sarcastically nicknamed him – next to him.

"Ivanov," Kai growled. Normally, when hearing that tone of voice, Tala would immediately shut up. Even without using that menacing tone, Tala would still shut up whenever he heard Kai call him 'Ivanov'. Kai rarely called Tala by his surname and only did that when he was really annoyed with the red-haired. However, it seemed this time that the boy beside him had suddenly turned deaf.

Tala paid absolutely no heed to his friend's word despite the warning tone behind the word. Instead, he went completely against Kai's wishes and signed himself his death contract.

"Seriously," Bryan whispered to Spencer, "Does Tala have a death wish? If Kai gave _me _that death glare, I would be running for my life." Although it didn't look like it, Bryan was indeed _very _scared of Kai, and he had a reason to.

Spencer put down the classical novel he had been reading and remarked, "I do believe that our red-headed, soon-to-be-dead friend there has suddenly acquired the ant-sized brain of that idiot Tyson Granger."

"You know what? I reckon you're right," Bryan muttered. "Please say we're getting a different taxi from them, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near a Hiwatari with his mind set on committing bloody murder on his annoying best friend, though I suppose, that said best friend _had _deserved it."

Once off the plane, Kai wasted no time in getting his point across to Tala. He forced Tala to stay put in a seat at a fast food restaurant in the airport. The younger boy sat right across his red-headed companion and Tala and gave him his worst death glares coupled with his sharp words about how he had spent just enough time in the annoying company of two of the loudest people in the _world _– namely Tyson and Daichi – to last a lifetime and he did not need more. That went on for about _fifty _minutes before the slate-haired teen decided that they should get moving.

After that, the Blitzkrieg Boys took another plane to Birmingham and before Kai even stepped out of the airport, he took out his cellphone.

"What are you doing?" Tala asked.

"Booking a hotel room," Kai muttered. "Or else where are we going to sleep tonight?"

After booking a room, Kai headed out the airport and started walking to the park next to the airport, with the others hot on his heels. "And where are you going?" Bryan demanded.

"To the hotel of course," Kai replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait! We're _walking _there?"Tala did a double-take.

"Why can't we just take a cab?" Bryan asked.

At once, Kai started ranting to them about the time he almost got killed because of that. "_Great _job, Bryan," Spencer growled. "It's not as though we haven't heard this speech for the _billionth _time."

And that was how Kai kept the Blitzkrieg Boys preoccupied with his speech – surprisingly, though the main point of the rant was repeated (as what Spencer stated) a billion times already, Kai had a way with making the speech different every time and that in itself was enough to entertain the other Russians (though they'd rather have in a form with no death glares and brutal ravings).

It was really quite a long walk from the airport to the designated hotel room but the Blitzkrieg Boys didn't mind the walking. They had enough training in the Abbey to withstand it, all while carrying a huge amount of luggage, might I add. They walked in silence for most of the journey but as they neared the hotel that Kai had booked a room with, the silence was broken.

"So, let's go over this," Tala said. "Tomorrow, a set of unique rings will arrive at the Goldsmith shop at the Bullring and we're going to steal it?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Okay, but then, what in the world _is _the Bullring?" Bryan couldn't help but ask, with Spencer nodding his head in agreement.

"I think it's a large shopping centre in Birmingham," Kai replied. "So, we'll need a plan."

"Yes," Bryan agreed. "Because I absolutely _refuse _to barge in without any kind of strategy, unlike Tala here, of course."

"Hey!" The red-head protested. "I already told you, the incident at the manor was an _accident_!"

"Yes, an accident that not only nearly cost us our _lives_, but also cost us the completely wreck our rich friend's mansion and then almost lose our lives yet _again _because we were almost going to be murdered by said rich friend. Yeah, some _'accident'_, eh?" Bryan retorted.

Tala's shoulders sagged and he sighed melodramatically. "Why me? Why me?" He said, throwing his hands up into the air. "I make just _one _mistake and I'll never forget it. Why me?"

"Correction: You didn't make just '_one_' mistake," Spencer piped in. "You made many."

"Yes, yes but so have you," Tala bit back.

"Well then, tough luck, Captain, that you've got stuck with forever making you life miserable friends like us," Kai told him.

The red-head just huffed in annoyance as the four entered the hotel lobby, muttering an 'I doubt it'. Kai walked up to the counter and cleared a few administrative details before returning to the rest of the group, a key card in hand.

"Come on," he said. "We're on level 65."

The boys soon got to the front of their room in the high-classed hotel and as soon as they walked into their room, Tala and Bryan ran towards the beds and flopped onto them.

"This feels _sooo _good!" Tala exclaimed.

"Yeah," Bryan agreed. "And you two can do the bug-checking. We did it the last time."

"Fine," Kai sighed. "And that's _only _because you didn't make me take a taxi."

"So the walk was worth it then," Tala muttered before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, with Bryan doing the same.

"Come on," Spencer said, inspecting the door. "Let's get this over with."

Kai and Spencer worked systematically through the room and after making sure that the room really was empty of tiny little spying devices, they both collapsed on the bed and retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>That didn't come out so good... ah well, what's done is done. -Sigh-<strong>

**I hope you like it and please review! That would make me work even harder to write better chapters. Any requests or anything, please put it in a review or you could just PM me! **

**Latios963**


End file.
